Bite Me
by Ai-in Ayan o3
Summary: It was his fault as to why she challenges every threat he gave. Katsuki Bakuguo should have not opened his mouth back then.


Summary: It was his fault as to why she challenges every threat he gave. Katsuki Bakuguo should have not opened his mouth back then.

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Bakuguo-san," Momo chirped when she saw her classmate walk towards the kitchen. She was brewing a sweet-scented concoction. "Tea? I could also whip up some breakfast if you'd like."

That actually made the male wake up from his half-slumber. "You can't cook shit, Ponytail," he commented, the frown already on his lips.

Momo puffed her cheeks. It was actually adorable to see the usually poised female like that. Bakuguo almost smirked. That was until he saw her frown and look down. "Not this shit again," the blond groaned.

The female blinked in surprise when she felt hands on her shoulders. "Ba-bakuguo-san?"

"Stop agreeing on everything everyone says," he growled. "Prove us wrong, dammit. How many times did you actually stood for yourself, huh? From the two years I fucking knew you, I only counted five."

One thing led to another and the two argued from Momo's lack of confidence to cooking breakfast. That was when Bakuguo lost his shit.

There was a small explosion. Momo immediately shut her mouth by then. "You are not allowed in the fucking kitchen when I'm around, Ponytail. Got that?"

"But~!"

"You can't cook shit," he repeated, emphasizing every word. "I'll make the fucking breakfast. You go do whatever you do in the fucking mornings."

Narrowed of eyes and a silent nod was given before the female grabbed the kettle. "I'll prepare the tea."

* * *

"Woah, Yoamomo," Mina started, practically drooling when the said female opened her bento box. "Those look delicious. Did you make it?"

Momo shook her head. "Bakuguo-san made it."

That statement has silenced everyone within earshot. The female population stared at their vice president.

"How?" it was Kirishima who broke the spell. "Bakubro doesn't even know how to share."

The loud explosion from the blond made the red-head look up. "Fuck off," he growled.

As the female population were left, a sigh escaped the black-haired student. "We had an argument some time back. Something led to another and now he did this." She opened the lunch box and smiled. "Do you want some?"

The girls squealed in delight, grabbing their chopsticks and dug into the delicious serving.

* * *

It was morning the following week when they once again stumbled into each other. Since their little argument, Bakuguo got off his way to make lunch for her. To this particular morning, it was the blond who got up first.

"Good morning, Bakugo-san," the female yawned.

"Sup, princess."

Momo blinked herself awake as she moved to grab the kettle. "You know, I could help you with the preparation of both breakfast and our lunch, right?"

"Bite me," the blond stated, flipping the pancake. "How many times do I have to tell you this? 'You can't cook to save your fucking life."

Momo hummed. She stood next to the taller person before bumping her waist on his. Since Bakuguo had his guard down, he could only step aside. He stiffened when the black-haired female's hand covered his in holding the pan. "Teach me how," she declared.

Bakuguo smirked. Now this is surprising. "Now that's what I'm talking about, Ponytail."

* * *

And that was how their routine started. Bakugou would challenge the female in every way possible while Momo would retaliate or talk back. It was amazing how their morning bickering did not wake any of the other students.

"Bite me," the blond challenged when they were having a heated debate.

Momo narrowed her eyes. "I stand with my case, Bakugou-san."

Her friend grinned, the glint on his eyes unmistakable. "Let me tell you what's wrong with your side."

A smile graced her features. "Let's see about that."

* * *

"Bite me," Bakugou challenged. He threw the cowering form of Denki to the side and walked to where the females were.

Five of them stepped back. The tallest balled her fist. With a battle cry, she dashed towards the explosive hero.

Those who were present gawked. What had taken over both to actually have an impromptu combat?

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"You could have died, Ponytail! Don't ever try doing shit like that!"

"Bite me."

"Get back here, bitch. You can't run with that limp."

"Watch me."

* * *

"Fuck me," Bakugou growled. He was making no progress with his homework and the sudden intrusion of an extra in the kitchen was unwelcomed.

"Hello to you, too, Bakugou-san," Ponytail greeted. She sat next to the blond. It was an automatic response to clear a space for her at this point. "This might help with your headache." She placed a mug before him.

Those red eyes stared at tea, willing it to explode out of shear will. "I don't drink leaf water, Ponytail."

"Drink."

"Bite me."

He heard her take a deep breath before feeling his arm being tugged. There was then pain. "The fuck?" Bakugou yelled out, flinching. The female actually bit him.

Momo was grinning. "You said to bite you," she chirped. Before the male could start his verbal abuse, Momo was out of the door.

Bakuguo just stared at her retreating figure before focusing on the tea. Chamomile. Bakuguo's eye twitched but he appreciated their vice-president's concern.

* * *

Momo was not in a particularly good mood this morning. With her reading through a novel the entire night, she was in the verge of collapse. Bakuguo's constant cursing and shouting was not helping her. "Bakuguo-san," she started. It wasn't even the first period yet. Heck, the sun was not even out yet.

"What do you want, Ponytail?" the blond growled. "I'm minding my fucking business here."

"Please, would you quiet down for a minute."

"Bite me," the blond growled out.

Momo shucked a pillow at the male cooking their breakfast.

* * *

"Bite me."

"Fine," the female sighed. Without warning, she lightly pulled his hair to the side; forcing his head to tilt. She then bit the area where his pulse was. When he didn't try to push her off, she bit again. That was when she found herself cornered on the kitchen counter staring at blazing red eyes. "What~!"

"The fuck, Ponytail?" he demanded. "You can't just bite someone's neck."

Both stared at each other for a while before Momo's mind finally caught up with reality. Her cheeks turned pink before everything was swirling around. "A-ah, excuse me," she stuttered before rushing out of the room.

The rest of the day went on with Class A staring at the silent Bakuguo. Momo was no better. She tended to stutter and rave on as if possessed.

* * *

"Bakuguo-san," the female called out.

Everyone's jaw dropped when the blond actually stopped his cussing. His eyes landed on the vice president of the class before turning to the grape-fucker in his arms. With a loud 'tch', he aimed the pervert's face on the window. The loud explosion and Mineta screaming only broke the trance-like state of the others.

He could not help but put on his manic grin. "Bite me."

* * *

Author's note: This was supposed to be a TodoMomo story but Todoroki's character is too aloof and distant for this kind of thing. I made this instead.

PS: Should go back to continuing the other stories than mess around here.


End file.
